Known is a technique of cutting with a punching blade for a coat type plate obtained by coating phosphor particles dispersed in binder on a support (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example), which exhibits excellent productivity since it is possible to cut plates into desired size out of a largesized plate.
A radiation image conversion panel comprising a support and provided thereon, a phosphor layer having elongated columnar crystals (hereinafter, also referred to simply as crystals) has recently been disclosed (refer to Patent Document 3, for example) The phosphor layer formed via an evaporation method is very brittle because of containing no binder, and cutting is very difficult since cracks are generated when conducting a process of using a punching blade. Thus, there has been a problem such that an evaporation type phosphor plate produces low productivity, and this is desired to be improved.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 11-223891
(Patent Document 2) Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 2004-154913
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 2-58000